Merlock the Magician
Merlock (also known as Merlock the Magician) is an evil sorcerer and the main antagonist of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Background Merlock is an anthropomorphic wolf. He possesses a magic green talisman that gives him magic powers, which include the ability to turn into (non-anthropomorphic) animals, including a hawk, a vulture, a rat, a cockroach, a griffin, a bear, and a cougar. When placed on the Genie's magic lamp, the talisman grants Merlock an unlimited number of wishes to be granted, instead of the usual three. At some point in the past, Merlock was the Genie's master, and was granted immortality as his first wish. When he had possessed the lamp, some of the sorcerer's wishes that were unwillingly granted by the Genie included his own immortality, the destruction of Atlantis (which, in this case, was not just a city but also a famous vacation resort - and Merlock couldn't get a reservation), the eruption of Mount Vesuvius that wiped out Pompeii, and the creation of anchovy pizza. Appearances ''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Merlock is obsessed with retrieving the genie's lamp, which he apparently lost to the thief Collie Baba (a parody of Ali Baba) centuries before. Collie Baba buried the lamp, along with a large amount of treasure, in the middle of a desert. To this end, he hired Dijon to steal the lamp and act as a guide to Scrooge McDuck, who is searching for that very treasure. Merlock attempts to use Scrooge's ambition to obtain the lamp for himself. After Scrooge finds Collie Baba's treasure, Merlock steals everything in hopes the lamp was there, while leaving Scrooge, his nephews, Launchpad, and Webby to die from giant scorpions, unaware that Scrooge personally gave the lamp to Webby, as he thought it was a worthless oil lamp, while Webby thought it was a teapot. When he learns that the lamp isn't in the treasure, Dijon deduces that Scrooge still has it. Also, when he came back to the room where he trapped Scrooge in, only to find the duck gone, he concludes that he wished himself and his family back home. Three days later, Merlock comes to Duckburg, trying to steal the lamp back at Scrooge's home, taking on the form of a rat to sneak in, but due to the chaos caused by Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby with their wishes with the genie, Merlock got an undignified thrashing from Mrs. Beakley's broom and was chased by a stuffed tiger doll. Shortly after that, when Scrooge finds out the boys' new "friend" is a genie, he instantly wishes for the treasure of Collie Baba, and takes a helicopter to a lodge party to announce his discovery of the treasure. Merlock changes into a hawk after him, with Dijon in his talons. While the two trying to find Scrooge and genie at the lodge, Genie spots Merlock and manages to help Scrooge to avoid confrontation with the sorcerer. However, Dijon managed to find the lamp while Scrooge ends up taking a gravy dish. Prefering to not be handed over back to Merlock, Genie gets Dijon to make wishes for himself, since he is the lesser of two evils. Dijon's first wish: Scrooge's fortune, a wish that puts Scrooge in jail, where Merlock, as a cockroach, followed the ex-millionaire and his family as they break into the Money Bin in order to get the lamp back. Like his time as a rat in Scrooge's home, Merlock faces a lot of painful encounters through the traps in the Money Bin, but it paid off as he crawls up to Scrooge's cane, taking the lamp for himself. And with his talisman on the lamp, he literally can have anything he wants. His first wish is having Dijon turn into a "swine," then wishes for Scrooge's Money Bin to turn into a recreation of his old floating fortress, a dark thorny rock castle. His next wish is to have Scrooge be blown out of the castle and fall to his death. It is then that the boys and Webby attack and make Merlock drop the lamp over the side of the castle. He then turns into a griffin and chases after it. Both he and Scrooge fight in midair, but since Merlock is holding his talisman, Scrooge knocks it out of his hand, transforming himself into his normal form. Merlock then plummets through the clouds, most likely falling to his death. Legend of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse Merlock's next appearance was in the video game ''Legend of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse, in which he is known as the Sorcerer of Darkness and is responsible for stopping the River of Time and threatening the Tree of Life in the process. Mickey Mouse must defeat Merlock in order to restore everything to what it once was. He mainly uses fire and lightning to attack. Eventually, he'll change into a dragon, changing his strategy entirely. He will breath fire at Mickey, fly to the other side of the screen, and toss a spiked ball in front of him. ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! Merlock also appears in the video game ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! as the main antagonist (whether this indicates he survived the events of the film is unknown). He captures reporter Daisy Duck after she infiltrates his temple, and Donald Duck (challenging his lucky cousin) sets out to rescue her. While the ducks travels in the countries, Merlock advises Bernadette, the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell in order to stop them. In the final level movie, Donald Duck reaches Merlock's lair, and the final battle between him and Merlock begins. Merlock has three attacks. The first one is to make the floor tiles disappear. Second, to unleash arrows, and the third is the fire attack. Defeats *In the end of the PC, N64 and Dreamcast versions, Merlock is removed of his dragon forms and flees the scene. *In the end of the PS1 version, Merlock falls off the tile platform into the lava below. *In the end of the PS2 and GameCube versions, Donald rescues Daisy by crushing Merlock's medallion, turning the sorcerer into a baby. His fate remains unknown after this. Comics Merlock is shown on "C" cover of the first issue of the Boom! Studios DuckTales comic book, along with some of Scrooge's other enemies. However, he does not actually appear in any issue of the comic series. Gallery Trivia *Merlock is comparable to the formerly non-Disney villain Rasputin from Anastasia, as both are sorcerers with long term goals who abuse their minions that turn on them and reform. Rasputin is also voiced by Christopher Lloyd. *His name is a combination of "Merlin", the famous wizard from Arthurian lore, and "Warlock", a term for a wizard or sorcerer. *Merlock's fate in Goin' Quackers depends on the game platform used, as there are different scenes throughout each version. *Anchovies on pizza are very common in Italy (since the very inception of pizza, centuries ago). So, the "creation of the anchovy pizza" part has been completely removed from the Italian dub of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp ''to avoid potentially offending italians. In the Italian translation of the comic book version, it has been replaced by "''broccoli pizza" (quite uncommon in Italy - at least in 1990). *Despite the fact that his talisman gives him unlimited wishes, he only made seven. Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Wolves Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Immortal Category:Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Griffins Category:Video game bosses Category:Dragons Category:Sorcerers Category:Main antagonists Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters